


Now, that's chill

by phoenixinafire



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixinafire/pseuds/phoenixinafire
Summary: Isak half realizes he acts like a cat demanding affection around Even but good God apparently he hasn't the slightest idea just how bad it actually is until now.(In which Isak Valtersen gets secondhand embarrassment from watching himself act around his boyfriend.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic ever, wow. Skam did that.  
> Warnings: This was written at 2 a.m. on my iPhone note and English is not my first language so apologies in advance for any inadequacies! 
> 
> EDIT: Thank you so much for reading & leaving kudos, appreciated it a lot xx
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: evenvltrsn.tumblr.com :)

Two days after having dinner and celebrating New Year's Eve together with Isak's parents, the two of them are simply chilling on Isak's bed listening to obscure playlists on Spotify and cracking up, until Even suddenly stops and gets all serious.  


"Wait, when's your birthday again? You're turning 18 this year, right?" Even asks while grabbing Isak's face with both of his hands, in a tone one uses when they just remember they left the oven on at home or something. Isak is amused by the suddenness of the action, and the wide-eyed look that Even has. He isn't surprised by the sudden train of thought though, because he knows how fast Even's mind can move sometimes, it's quickly becoming one of his favorite quirks about him, so he simply answers, "Ugh yeah. Still half a year away, though. Thank fuck for that, I'm not ready to become old yet. Although of course still not as old as you, Mr. Soon-To-Be 20." Releasing Isak's face after kissing his forehead, Even seems to nod to himself. He gets this pensive determined look in his eyes that Isak can't help but be suspicious at. "Huh no witty comebacks, that's a first. What about it anyway? Are you planning to finally make me that movie you said you would as a birthday gift? Don't think that I've forgotten about it," he jokes. Even finally looks at again him and says, "You bet I am." So Isak just laughs and leaves it at that.  


Xx  


Months pass and Isak forgets that conversation ever happened. And when he finds Even (or his friends) filming, snapchatting, or generally taking more pictures of him with their phones, especially during parties, he thinks nothing of it and just leaves it off as them being drunk weirdos who just love to embarrass him.  


Xx  


Even invites Isak over to his house the weekend after his 18th birthday. His family are all spending the summer away at the Beach House and Even stays behind to celebrate Isak's birthday here first and then two of them are joining them later. Yes, Isak can't believe he gets invited to spend part of his summer vacation with the Bech Næshims either but apparently they all love him (at least according to Even, who says his mom can't stop mentioning Isak and asks him how Isak is doing before she asks about Even himself).  


Anyway, Isak is currently blind-folded and being guided by a very clearly scheming guy into some part of the house he doesn't seem familiar with. Even kisses Isak's knuckles and pulls him into his lap, holding him from behind. When Isak's able to open his eyes again, turns out they're now sitting in the sofa in Even's basement facing the large LCD screen in the wall, which all of a sudden goes black with big letters spelling "The Boy Who Couldn't Hold His Breath Underwater" and no more than two seconds later short clips of Isak laughing, smiling, cursing, rolling his eyes, complaining to Eskild, playing FIFA with Linn, drinking and crying over movies with Eva, smoking weed with Jonas and listening to him rant about capitalism, writing essays with Sana, studying in bed, sulking at the person filming, doing stupid dares with Magnus, rapping while Mahdi beatboxes, helping Noora clean the flat, baking muffins with Vilde, eating kebabs with everyone then finally cuddling and kissing Even, appear in the screen.  


These are all from the beginning of the year until last week's kosegruppa party at Eva's. During the whole thing, he can't help but relive all the memories from the past six months and feeling such overwhelming warmth for not only the friendship that he's gained but also especially for the amount of love that he posses, directed at the boy sitting beside him right now that he just can't stop staring at. Sure there are the bad times that understandably weren't filmed and thus included in this 18 minute montage ("Every minute for every year. Happy 18, Isak. I love you") like when he had a big argument with Even about not taking his meds and smoking weed that resulted into a fight and then a week of radio silence between the two of them, but now sitting here watching all of the memories of them together it hits him all over again just how incredibly good it is when it's good. It takes him a while to recover but once he does he pratically jumps Even by straddling him and kissing him deeply while murmuring _thank you's, oh god, you did that's, i love you so much's_ in between each filthy kiss.  


Xx  


Another thing he realizes once he's calmed down though, is how sappy and whipped he really is with Even. Isak half knows that he acts like a cat demanding affection whenever he's around Even, partly because he feels so good and safe with him and because he likes knowing his boyfriend can't resist him, just as much. But good God apparently he hasn't the slightest idea just how bad it actually is until now, with their friends capturing their intimate moments via various snapchat and instagram stories and boomerangs and whatnot mostly with the puking, eye roll, rainbow, and heart eyes emojis.  


"... I can't believe you saved _all_ of our friends' snapchat stories about me."  


"Well, I also had them send me the goods personally. They were more than happy to comply, by the way. Magnus even asked which footage of you is best for the film: drunk, high, or both. I'm surprised you didn't notice us doing this."  


"I _know_ , right? I can't believe I didn't notice either. No wonder you all have been a bit funny lately. I mean, I know you mentioned wanting to make a film about me but I figured you were just joking, I didn't expect you would actually go through with it!"  


"Rude. Of course I'd follow through. I'm always serious, when it comes to _you_."  


"....Anyway. We're never going to have any PDA in front of these guys again. To think that I've been acting so sickeningly lovey-dovey with you around them. My reputation is now ruined and I'm not sure I can look at our friends in the eye anymore."  


"Not a chance. I _love_ it when you do that, you're so fucking cute. Besides, they're all used to it by now. If you stopped, they might think something's wrong and start bombarding you with well-meaning but intrusive questions. You'd hate _that_ even more."  


"Ugh, that is true, I'd _so_ hate that. Fine, I guess I'll just have to keep snuggling up to you and asking for kisses whenever I feel like it then."  


"Now, that's chill."  


FIN.


End file.
